


Unacceptable

by Shi_Toyu



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Bucky Barnes Feels, Iron Man: Director of SHIELD, M/M, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6818791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“You’re compromised, Captain Rogers, that’s why.”<br/>Steve made a noise that sounded a bit like a wounded elephant and Tony was both fascinated by how he could have made it and sorry to be in this situation in the first place.<br/>“He’s my best friend,” Steve growled. “Listen, Stark-“<br/>“Director Stark,” he corrected harshly.</em>
</p><p>Steve shows up on Director Stark's ship with his old friend in tow to some...unexpected consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unacceptable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liondragon (Sameshima_Shuzumi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sameshima_Shuzumi/gifts).



> My fill for the IronWinter Spring Fling! Woo! Special thanks to Potrix for being my beta on this one. Lord knows I need all the help I can get.

“You’re compromised, Captain Rogers, that’s why.”

Steve made a noise that sounded a bit like a wounded elephant and Tony was both fascinated by how he could have made it and sorry to be in this situation in the first place.

“He’s my best friend,” Steve growled. “Listen, Stark-“

“ _Director_ Stark,” he corrected harshly, then softened. “Look, we’ll do all of the assessments, alright? We’re not going to half-ass this and you know it, but I have an entire fleet to look out for. This has to go through the proper channels.”

The blond’s bark of laughter was an ugly one.

“As if that’s ever stopped you before. He saved my _life_.”

Tony bristled.

“Doesn’t mean he’s getting out of my brig any faster, Rogers. So I suggest you get comfy. I’ll let you know when you’re cleared to visit him.”

He stormed out, leaving Rogers behind and angrier than he’d been in a long time. What had the captain expected? That he could just show up out of the blue with a wanted criminal and Tony would just be all, “Yeah, sure, let’s throw him a party while we’re at it!” like the Winter Soldier wasn’t one of HYDRA’s finest mercenaries? That was rich. It was exactly why Fury had left Tony in charge of SHIELD after his death and not Steve. It’s because Tony trusted about as easily as Fury had.

Feathers still ruffled, Tony decided not to head back to his office and to the piles of paperwork that awaited him there. He was too restless for that, mind running too many different directions. He’d never be able to concentrate long enough to get anything done. Instead, he headed down into the belly of the ship, to the highest security cell in the brig, where one James Buchanan Barnes was being held. He nodded to the guards on duty, went through the biometric scan to confirm his identity, and then headed inside. Barnes was sitting in a corner, knees drawn up to his chest and picking at a loose thread hanging from the sleeve of his shirt. He watched Tony warily as he entered.

“So,” Tony said as he settled down to sit on the cell’s cot, since the occupant wasn’t using it anyway, “Steve seems pretty convinced you’re his dear old dead pal.”

Barnes flinched. In truth, the scans and tests had already been run. The man really was Steve’s old friend. The truth of the matter had shocked even Tony. It probably said something about the world he lived in that he’d been more likely to expect an elaborate trick.

“I,” Barnes’ voice rasped as if his throat were coated in sandpaper, “don’t remember.” A hand found its way into his hair, fisting in the long, un-kept strands. “I don’t _know_.”

He sounded frustrated. Tony knew the feeling. The director leaned back against the wall, lounging as much as the space allowed him and projecting as much calm collection as he possibly could.

“Steve mentioned that bit, too, actually.” He threw a sardonic grin at the man in the corner. “We’ll be checking into things, I hope you understand. You’re a threat until proven otherwise and you _did_ get Agent Prentiss pretty well this morning. Medical sent me a report saying you cracked three of her ribs.”

The fingers in Barnes’ hair tightened.

“Could’ve done worse,” the man murmured, barely audible. “Her block was shit, sloppy. It would have been easy to just snap her neck.”

One of Tony’s eyebrows arched upwards.

“Well, that’s quite a thing to say.”

Barnes startled as if he’d forgotten Tony was even still in the room.

“You should just kill me,” he said finally, turning a watery gaze Tony’s way. “I’ve hurt enough people.”

Well, Tony thought as he stood up to leave, that just wouldn’t do.

.

..

…

..

.

Tony monitored every report that came through on Barnes. Agent Prentiss wasn’t the last person he lashed out against, but at least they were starting to get a handle on what some of his triggers were. Tony really wished Natasha weren’t on the other side of the galaxy. Her expertise would be invaluable and he could actually trust her in there with Barnes without armed guards. It was only a blessing that he hadn’t killed anyone yet.

Steve was throwing a fit and Tony was getting close to just shipping that man off. It’d be a lot more appealing if he didn’t know Steve would just turn right back around and show up again. Instead the Captain had been confined to his quarters after the third time he’d been caught trying to sneak in to see Barnes. JARVIS ran this vessel, along with several others throughout the SHIELD fleet. Did Steve really think he wouldn’t get caught?

A month had passed since the arrival of the two super soldiers and Tony was pretty sure the headache that had started the very same day hadn’t let up since. It didn’t help that there wasn’t much progress happening with Barnes. There were baby steps, but nothing that showed Barnes would be getting out of that cell anytime soon. At this rate, they would just have to wait until the next time they visited headquarters and transfer him into a long-term holding facility then. Tony certainly wasn’t going to authorize him to be killed.

It was clear that whatever HYDRA had done to him had messed Barnes up pretty badly. His head was a mess, from what the psychologists were reporting. It was part of why he kept lashing out at agents. It wasn’t enough that he’d been wiped of his memories. He’d been conditioned for specific behavioral patterns too. The whole thing just made Tony sick to his stomach and he’d seen quite a bit in his time. He wasn’t some first year trainee losing his lunch at the drop of a hat.

Tony sighed and set aside the most recent report that he’d been pouring over. The entire thing was just awful, as far as he was concerned. It looked like there might not be a winning scenario and that wasn’t something he was willing to accept. Standing, he headed back down to visit their favorite inmate. Barnes was on his feet this time, at least, prowling the cell like a jungle cat. He spared Tony a glare as the man entered but said nothing. Tony watched him for a few silent minutes.

“Do you know who I am?” he finally asked.

Barnes scowled at him.

“Anthony Edward Stark, owner of Stark Intergalactic and director of SHIELD.”

His grey eyes darted around the cell, antsy.

“That’s right. I’m the man who holds your fate in the palm of my hand.”

Barnes rolled one shoulder in what could almost be considered a shrug. Tony watched him for a while longer until he finally broke.

“And what are you doing here? Decided all the tests are complete? Come to give me the verdict?”

The last bit was sneered, as if Barnes already knew he’d be getting a guilty sentence and didn’t appreciate the dramatics involved in telling him so.

“Not quite,” Tony said. “I’ve been keeping an eye on things and I noticed something I don’t like.”

“Oh, yeah?”

There was that sneer again.

“Yeah. You’re not trying.” Barnes froze to stare at him. “You’re just biding your time and waiting for us to strike you down. News flash, it’s not happening. Buck up, Barnes. It’s time to put some work in.”

He turned on his heel and left.

.

..

…

..

.

Tony was inordinately pleased that the reports following his little chat with Barnes showed an upswing in questions pertaining to himself. They also showed signs of Barnes actually paying attention to what his doctors were telling him. There might be hope yet. Tony was already calling it a win that Barnes had made it through the week only sending three agents to medical and one of those was with nothing but a bloody nose. Ah, but he did love progress.

.

..

…

..

.

“So what is this? Am I your pet project or something? You promise Steve you would _fix_ me?”

Barnes was angry today, which Tony didn’t really have a problem with. He’d taken up residence on Barnes’ cot again, lying across it and examining the ceiling tiles. Damn, but he was glad he’d never had to spent a lot of time in one of these cells. He’d be scratching equations into the walls with his fingernails in no time.

“The only thing I promised Steve was that he wouldn’t be allowed in here as long as you were classified as a threat. He’s compromised, not using his better judgement. Hell, I haven’t even been able to send him out on missions since he brought you back and that’s been a pain in my ass if there ever was one. He’s getting up to Justin Hammer levels of irritating, you get me? And furthermore, nobody is fixing anybody here. You’re not broken.”

A metal arm punched the steel wall an inch above Tony’s nose, denting it.

“You don’t know a thing about me.”

Tony grinned at him.

“Maybe not, but I’m learning.”

.

..

…

..

.

“You shouldn’t keep going down there,” Hill warned, not unkindly. “He’s still nowhere near making clearance and if something were to happen to you-“

“I know,” Tony cut her off, then soothed the insult with a genuine smile. “A lot of people are counting on us and half of this organization’s projects and missions aren’t anywhere but in my head. I know the risks.”

“Why do you do it then?”

Tony turned back to his paperwork.

“Because I have to.”

.

..

…

..

.

“Look at you, out and about!”

Barnes scowled at Tony, heavy cuffs around his wrists and his ankles bound by a short length. He was flanked by six armed guards.

“The doc said it was decided I might do better if I was able to get more stimulation than my cell provided.” His eyes narrowed. “Did you have anything to do with this?”

Tony just grinned at him, falling into step with the group.

“I’m up to my eyeballs in incident reports from the most recent attempted Skrull invasion. I hate to break it to you, Barnes, but I haven’t had time to go meddling with how your mental health is handled.”

The ex-assassin didn’t look convinced.

“You’ve still found the time to visit.”

“I like the company. No one else around here glares at me quite like you do. I mean, plenty of them glare at me, but you’ve got this special kind of glint to yours. Very intimidating. I like it.”

Barnes glowered.

“I’m starting to wonder how it is you haven’t run SHIELD into the ground.”

Tony gasped in mock insult.

“Why, I never! I was running a Fortune 500 company by the time I was seventeen, I’ll have you know. SHIELD is a snap for me.”

Barnes suddenly stopped, bringing the rest of the group to a stop with him. He was looking at Tony again, but it wasn’t with a glare. The director wasn’t able to quite place the expression.

“I know,” he murmured. “It was my fault.”

Right. Howard and Maria Stark, his parents, had been murdered by the Winter Soldier, even if everyone had thought it was an accident at the time. He’d almost managed to make himself forget that bit.

“It was HYDRA’s fault,” he ground out instead, not looking at Barnes. “But if you feel that guilty over it, keep putting the work in on recovering your memories and find me the name of whoever gave the order in that ol’ head of yours. I’d like to put a bullet in his brain.”

Then he turned and walked away. He couldn’t deal with this right now.

.

..

…

..

.

Professor Xavier was not someone who usually spent a lot of time on the same ship as Tony Stark. Apparently the proximity was like a hurricane inside his skull. Tony really wasn’t sure whether to be flattered or not. He was, however, very grateful that Xavier was willing to come aboard and see what could be done about Barnes’ memories. The usual methods weren’t working so, hey, Tony was willing to take a gander outside of the box. He met up with Xavier and his tactical squad, the X-Men, in the hangar. He didn’t want to waste any more time than necessary.

“I really appreciate you coming to take a look.”

Xavier smiled at him, albeit with a bit of strain around the edges.

“It seems like a situation I may be able to help with. I’ll do whatever I can. It’s not often you call upon my services.”

Tony nodded tersely.

“Yeah, well, we sure have need of them now. I’ll, uh, leave you to it.”

He’d made a quick exit after that, setting up camp in as far a corner of the ship as he could find in order to make Xavier’s life just a little bit easier. It wasn’t like there was anything he could do to stop it, though. His mind just worked that quickly, along that many angles. He honestly hadn’t even realized how differently he thought until he met Xavier and the psychic had talked to him about it. He didn’t visit with Barnes that week, just poured over the reports Xavier and the others sent him while playing cards with Logan and Remy.

In the end, though, it paid off. Xavier had found several blocks against memory in Barnes’ mind and had painstakingly taken them apart piece by piece. The memories wouldn’t return right away, and a number of them might never come back at all, but at least they were heading in the right direction. Logan actually pulled Tony aside at one point and told him gruffly to have Barnes call him if he was having trouble adjusting. Tony appreciate that, too. Logan knew a thing or two about having less memory than one should.

When he finally did get back to seeing Barnes, Steve was already there. He’d probably been spending every waking moment in Barnes’ cell since Tony had given him clearance to visit again. The blond didn’t seem happy with Tony’s arrival, but Barnes brightened up a bit, so that was nice. Tony grinned at them both.

“So, I hear you and Xavier got along just fine.”

Barnes grinned.

“I didn’t even punch him.”

“Wow, you must have _really_ liked him, then.”

Steve glared, but Barnes only smiled wider.

“Oh, well, he was better company than you, at least.”

“I’m wounded, Barnes, really. I thought we had something, you and I.”

Barnes just rolled his eyes. Steve’s glare hardened.

.

..

…

..

.

“I don’t know what kind of game you think you’re playing, but you need to stop.”

Tony set aside the tablet he was using for paperwork carefully, giving Steve a measured look. He’d figured this would come up sooner or later. He hadn’t been looking forward to it.

“I thought you wanted him cleared as a threat so he could actually get his life back. Wasn’t that what you were demanding since the very beginning?”

Steve’s hands clenched and unclenched at his sides.

“He’s not one of your damned projects! You know damn well there’s no reason for you to be down there every week.”

Tony steepled his fingers, giving Steve a long, assessing look.

“I can’t get all my information from reports. You know that as well as I do. Interacting with him gives me insight into how he’s actually doing.”

“Oh, like you _care_ ,” Steve snarled. He leaned across Tony’s desk to tower over him. “You need to stay away from him.”

Tony didn’t flinch.

“Is that a threat?”

“It doesn’t have to be.”

The director’s lips thinned.

“You’re not doing him any favors, Captain. I hope you realize that.” He pinned Steve down with a steely look, even as the man reared back in offence. “Barnes is fully capable of thinking for himself and saying exactly what he wants. He doesn’t need you to protect him.”

“What he doesn’t need is you _playing_ with him,” Steve shouted. “Don’t you think he’s been through enough?”

“Oh, fuck you, Rogers,” Tony spat right back. “What I _think_ is that he needs someone to treat him like a normal human being. He’s not broken, much less a child. If he’s got a problem he can damn well say it and I’ll be gone. In case you forgot, though, I don’t take orders from _you_.” He reached over to press a button on his com device. “Agent Hill? I’m going to need an escort for Captain Rogers. It’s time for him to leave my office.”

The Captain looked unimpressed.

“How very like you, running away from your problems.” His expression grew dark. “You better not hurt him.”

Tony stood his ground as two armed guards entered the room.

“Not running, just having it taken away.”

He returned to his paperwork as Steve was taken away. He really hoped he wouldn’t have to bring up any repercussions against the guy.

.

..

…

..

.

“So Steve’s spittin’ mad at you, you know.”

Tony snorted.

“Now that’s an understatement if I ever heard one.”

Barnes grinned at him.

“Yeah, well, I was tryin’a be nice.”

“Oh? You need some practice.”

Barnes shrugged.

“Probably. So what’d you two fight about?”

“Fight?”

“Yeah. You and Steve. He won’t tell me.”

Tony turned the idea over in his head for a moment before shrugging.

“He doesn’t like me coming down to talk to you, but don’t tell him I told you. He might actually punch me and then I’d have no choice but to court martial him.”

Barnes looked downright insulted.

“And what the Hell gives him the right to decide who I get to talk to?”

“Haven’t you heard?” Tony tucked his hands under his chin and fluttered his eyelashes. “You’re his _best friend!_ Your bromance cannot be matched! It’s defied decades!”

He fake-swooned for dramatic effect. Unfortunately, Barnes didn’t seem very moved by his performance.

“Damn punk never could keep his nose out of where it didn’t belong.” He narrowed his eyes, pausing in his pacing. “Did he threaten you?”

“Uh…no?”

“Dammit, he _did._ ”

“I’m pretty sure that’s not what I said.”

“You don’t have to say it,” Barnes fumed. “Of course he threatened you. I don’t know why I even bothered asking.”

“It’s not like he’d actually do anything,” Tony tried to defend, only for Barnes to shoot him an unimpressed look.

“Stevie lacks the ability to think before he does anything. If he thinks he’s got a reason, he’ll deck you like a drunk in a bar fight.”

Tony pouted.

“I’ll be fine. Why don’t you just worry about you?”

Barnes glared.

“Because my idiot punk of a best friend is going to get his dumb ass court martialed because he thinks he knows what’s best when _clearly_ he doesn’t have a clue.”

“So, what? You’re gonna protect little ol’ me from big, bad Captain America?”

Barnes stepped in close, surprising Tony. The ex-assassin’s metal hand came up to cup one side of Tony’s face. Grey eyes softened as they looked into his own.

“Yeah. That’s about the plan of it.”

The only thing Tony could think of when Barnes’ lips were pressed against his own was that this was 100% worth getting punched in the face for.


End file.
